Lucky Seven Ball
by Junhiti
Summary: Aoba decides to have a drink in a bar. He encounters a mysterious man there. -Possible mentions of 1120


Here's a random fanfic of mine.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>It was a chilling night in Japan, Aoba strolled around thinking nothing. It was Saturday and he wasn't going to stay with his fellow Shimon comrades, in fact, he was going to a bar. He knew he did not had the age to go drinking, but still, who said that laws were applied in this place? This, the town where he had grown, was in the middle of nowhere. No one would dare going there, it had no richness, people were very poor and living was getting harder every day. If they tried to manipulate the soil and grow rice, it wouldn't work, they did not have the recourses to do so, the town relied solely on donations and hard-paid aliment, and there were no police stations, crimes were quite a common thing.<p>

Aoba stepped into the bar, it was desert as always. Walking slowly, he sat on the stroll and ordered some beer. He had never entered a bar without Julie's company, but today he was with Adelheid and she didn't enjoy drinking, so Aoba went alone. Upon drinking the beer he ordered, he saw a tall man with blond slick hair.

"Hey, kid, you know drinking is for people over 18, right?" the man said, almost mocking Aoba for being so oblivious

"Of course I know that!" Aoba answered, standing up to confront the man

"Well, I won't forbid you to drink this… but I'll have to ask something"  
>"What's it?"<br>"Would you care playing some Snooker with me?" The man offered a cue to Aoba

"Well… wouldn't mind that! I will win, as I always do"  
>"Such confidence… I must ask, what's your name? Mine's Gamma" The man asked, finally revealing his name<br>"Aoba Koyo! Hope of the Boxing World!"  
>"Yeah, yeah, just don't forget we're not fighting here, just playing some Snooker"<p>

Both men approached the billiard table, Gamma preparing the game, as Aoba totally forgot about his beer

"Everything's set, would you like to start?" Gamma offered and Aoba nodded

"You'll see just how much skill I have on Snooker!" Aoba prepared the cue to strike, but Gamma intervened  
>"Wait a minute, I want to make things more interesting"<p>

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"  
>"Whoever loses, must do a favor to the other one" Gamma had a smirk on his face<p>

"Oh, is that all? Well, I won't lose!"

Aoba made the first strike, making all balls scramble on the table, as the game continued, Aoba hasn't made one single point

"Well, well, looks like you're not very good at this, are you?" Gamma provoked

"Grrrr… I'm having a bad, that's all!"

"I see…" Gamma said not believing Aoba's excuse

"I have a little question for you" Aoba said

"Well then, say it"

"Why are you here? Of all places in the world, why this little village? You sure don't look like you're Japanese"  
>"Good point, I'm actually from Italy. You see, I'm actually on a mission in this area"<p>

"What? Mission?"

"I'm from a mafia family, Giglio Nero Famiglia. My boss ordered me here to dig some precious jewels and other materials"

"Wait… jewels? How do you guys know there're such richness here?"

"What? You didn't know? This place is like it's made of the most desirable jewels in the world! Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Gold… you'll find it all here"

At this moment, Aoba could not believe what the other man said, after all these years of misery and people suffering, they couldn't see that true richness was right in front of their own eyes

"This… this must be a lie!" Aoba exploded throwing the cue on the floor

"Calm down! Here, I'll even show you something we've dug yesterday" Gamma picked a crystal of Emerald from his pocket, it was shiny, beautiful and bewitching

"That… our town really needs them… what will your mafia family do with it?"

"Our boss is really kind… she'll just donate to small towns and villages of Italy. I've said enough, let's end this match"

"*Tsk…*" Aoba grabbed the cue and they continued playing. It wasn't long until Aoba had completely lost the game

"Looks like I win" Gamma said, putting the cue on the table and having a drink of wine from his glass

"Urgh… bastard… You were only lucky…"

"Stop making excuses from your own fault of skill. If I recall correctly, I get to win our deal and now you'll have to do something for me"

"Crap… and what exactly is it?" Aoba feared the worst

"I want to see your boxing skills, as you said, you were the "Hope of the Boxing World"

"Yes, of course! I might have lost in the Snooker game, but in the end, I'll beat you on fighting!"

"Such confidence, don't get too cocky, kid"

Both went outside, this was going to be an extreme and exciting battle. The village was desert, almost no houses were near the bar, so they had all the space they needed to wreak havoc.

"It has been a long time since I've got to fight someone, promise me this will warm me up" Gamma took his personal cue out and flames started to appear within him, revealing that he used lightning flames

"I see that you use the Lightning's flames…"

"Yes, please don't hold back, Lightning will make my defenses harder as well as my strikes at you" Gamma pointed the cue at Aoba, as if he was going to shoot him

"Don't underestimate me, I already know about those flames of yours. You know, I too have some flames myself" Aoba lifted his glasses and revealed great power with his flames

"What are those? I've never seen them before"

"Those are the Earth's flames, to be more precise, the Forest's flames!"  
>"I see, besides the Sky, the Earth's flames exist… this should be a very interesting match, Aoba Koyo"<p>

"I hope you don't cry when I crush all your bones!" Aoba said advancing to Gamma with his fists

"Hmph, it's about time!" Gamma flew with his Lightning enhanced boots and prepared his first attack

"Damn, you're going to fight up there?"

"If you can't reach me, that's not a problem of mine." Gamma smirked and closed his hand, showing off his ring. "You see this? I don't think you have ever seen something like this" the ring flashed in green light and Snooker balls appeared fluctuating next to Gamma, all filled with lightning

"What's that? How come those balls appear from the ring?" Aoba shouted at Gamma, hoping he'd hear

"This is the latest upgrade on these rings, they were upgraded by an Arcobaleno. I can store flames in it or use it as a weapon. Nothing more pleasant than a good Snooker game, right?"

"*Tsk* Just you wait! In the end, I'll beat you with these hands"

"Alright, alright. Let's start playing again." Gamma shot a ball towards Aoba who quickly evaded and started to examine more about Gamma's technique

"Just give up, once you see what I'm capable of, you'll be no match" Gamma provoked Aoba, who bit the insult and shouted at him

"Hah! Only a fool would surrender! You haven't seen my power yet, once I get you down here, you'll see"

"You will not bring me down, because this match is already over"

"What do you mean?"

"This" With a snap of fingers, the ball next to Aoba started discharged electricity

"Agh! How…?"

"It was when I shot a ball towards you, don't forget that I can use them even after they're in the ground"

"Well, now I know a trick of yours. This won't happen again!"

"Why won't you just fight back? Are you waiting to be roasted with these flames?"

"If that's what you want…!"

"Such impertinence!" Gamma shot a barrage of balls against Aoba. Aoba finally fought back and used his forest flames and used leaves to cut some of the balls

"What? Leaves that actually cut?"

"Heh, I told not to underestimate me"

"Whatever, I see that some balls actually hit the ground" Gamma smiled and prepared his cue

"This won't work this time…"

"I'm using a different technique this time… _Shot Plasma!" _Gamma shot some balls against Aoba, and the ones that were in the ground, started giving discharging once again. Aoba got hit really badly by this

"This may teach you not to get cocky" Gamma flew to the ground and walked towards Aoba, who was lying on the ground

"I don't think you'd die just from this…" Gamma grabbed his cue and started hitting Aoba with it

"Now, now… I see that your boxing skills are nothing to be proud of, you're such a fool"

But then, Aoba smirked and a whole forest appeared around them.

"What the…? You're still conscious?"

"It took a while, but now I guess you won't be flying, I created a cage forest of sorts… there are lots of barbed vines everywhere."

"You little…"

"Now, the battle begins!" Aoba charged towards Gamma using his fists, Gamma tried to fight back with his cue, but it was useless, as Aoba could use his Forest flames to distract his attention. Gamma got some serious damage and blood spilt

"Haha! Had enough already, Gamma?"

"This… this is nothing… now that you'll be destroyed!" Gamma quickly shot balls in the ground, much like making this a mine field, it could be destroyed at anytime

"You do realize this is useless, right?"

"Maybe it is, but who knows?"

"I can use leaf cutter as well!" Aoba use his leaves once again and charged to strike Gamma. With a smirk, Gamma used his trump card

"_Electric Cutter!" _An upgraded version of Shot Plasma. All balls scattered in air and the ground started sending discharges of electricity. Everything that was caught by that, would not leave. Aoba had his whole body to suffer several electric sparks, his glasses and some of his cloth was burned to a crisp

"This is the end for you" Gamma sighed, but the forest cage wouldn't disappear, fearing that Aoba was still alive, Gamma believed that bashing Aoba to death was a good option

"I… told you… in the end… I'll win!" Aoba had difficulties getting up, but he stood and his eyes showed anger.

"I'm not very surprised you're able to stand up, it seems you have some incredible resistance… I have to admit you're a worthy opponent"

"I too have to admit that, but you made a fatal mistake… removing my glasses"

"Oh yes? Can you not see well without them?" Gamma chuckled

"No, in fact, it gets better without them, they're such a nuisance…"

"Nuisance you say?" Gamma stopped chuckling and got serious, throwing a glare at Aoba, as if he was mocking him

"I can see them… you killer points!"

"(What the hell are killer points? Is he trying to distract me saying random nonsense?)" Gamma thought to himself, as he made a confused face

"Hah!" Aoba rapidly hit Gamma's stomach, arm, legs, hands…

"Agh! What? Those punches were pretty much weak, and yet, they hurt like hell!"

"It's because I can see them, your killer points. Your blood runs through your body making your muscles retract and it forms weakness, since blood is running constantly, so do your killer points."

"That's… quite a skill… I'm impressed" Gamma falls to his knees and is defeated

"In the end, my boxing skills grants me victory"

The forest cage disappeared, Aoba was worn out, he didn't realize that Julie and Adelheid were just outside this cage and were surprised to see both men worn and with lots of injuries

"A-Aoba! What're you doing?" Adelheid said with a disapproving face

"Well… I can explain it to you guys later… now, could you help me…?" Aoba struggled to say

"Just hold on, we'll get you some medical assistance" Julie carried Aoba on his back, as Adelheid grabbed Gamma.

The next day, Aoba found himself in the building where the Shimon often held meetings. His body was aching everywhere and he could barely stay awake. A young man with a fedora hat opened the door and entered, it was Julie

"Hey, it looks like you really pushed through the limits" Julie said with a grin

"It wasn't really my fault, Gamma was the one who proposed all of this"

"I see… but you must remember something…"

"What?"

"You mustn't spoil the surprise to the world about our new flames just yet. You never know when someone is spying on us…" Julie said looking Aoba from above. Aoba realized what he had done, of course, every mafia family was trying to annihilate the Shimon, they weren't in safety, and attracting attention was the worst thing possible for them.

"But don't worry, once we get rid of the Vongola, we shall show everybody how's boss" Julie said with a dark creepy smile on his face looking very determined to destroy the Vongola

"Julie, you seem a little strange, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong. You're just imagining things, go back to sleep, Nufufufu…

And with that, the man with a suspicious aura within him left the room and Aoba alone. He couldn't feel more happy to know that they'd strike the Vongola in the Inheritance Ceremony.


End file.
